Refrigerators are home appliances having a storeroom for storing groceries and a cool-air supply for supplying cool air into the storeroom, thereby keeping the groceries fresh.
The refrigerator includes a door to open/close the storeroom, and there is a gasket arranged ors the rear side of the door to make the storeroom airtight.
The gasket is typically exposed to the outside of the refrigerator, and the exposed gasket would be discolored and cracked from hardening in time, thereby deteriorating the exterior quality of the product.